Music Is Key
by acabitch
Summary: It is a known fact that Beca is closed off. Now Beca has come to a realization but is still in denial. Will she be able to finally get over herself and embrace the conclusion that will potentially give her happiness or will she continue to push everyone away? Music might just be the key to unlocking everything. Bechloe. Staubrey. Chaubrey and Jeca friendship.
1. Indiana

**A/N. Hey awesome nerds! This is my second fanfic and it will probably be two or three-shot. Just like my first fic, this was inspired by some of the songs that are on my playlist. I have this planned out but I'm amenable to suggestions and critiques. So I do hope you guys will leave reviews, even if it's negative, 'cause they will still help me improve.**

**Disclaimer: I actually wished for it for my birthday, but alas the aca-gods did not smile down upon me so I still don't own anything from Pitch Perfect or the song that's included here. I still wish I could be best friends with Kendrick, Snow, and Camp (looks up with a hopeful look to the aca-gods). Oh, and after just one fic, I'm pretty sure I am still not considered a writer, so you've been warned.**

**Here goes nothing...**

* * *

The sound of the waves crashing from a distance served as her background music. It was a cloudless sky tonight and she could see the constellations, not that she could identify any of them. Beca Mitchell hadn't realized how long she has been sitting there. The Bellas are halfway through their month-long celebration/vacation. With their ICCA win, their captains graduating from college and the rest of them finishing their freshman year, the band of misfits have decided to go on a fun holiday in Florida. They have wreaked havoc in Disney World and Universal Orlando during the first half of their trip and they have moved in to the Beale's beach house in Miami where they will stay until the end of their (mis)adventure. To say that the Bellas are having the time of their lives, is an understatement. However, after another one of their alcohol-filled nights, Beca couldn't sleep so she got out of the house and wandered aimlessly until she found a driftwood and slumped on it and that's how she found herself on the beach with only her thoughts to accompany her.

* * *

"_Beca, I like you, I really do, but this is not working out..." Jesse started. It was the last day of school and they were in his dorm room._

"_What do you mean?" Beca was really confused. It's been a month since the ICCA Finals, since she kissed him. They've went out on movie dates, albeit reluctantly on Beca's part but the boy insisted so she indulged him. She really thought they were doing fine._

"_It's not you..."_

"_It's not you, it's me? Really Jesse? You're seriously giving me that line? We both know that's a load of bullshit right there!"._

"_Beca, __I feel like... I think you're not into this relationship as I am. I feel like.. That you..." Jesse sighed. "I feel like you don't really care about me, well, not as deeply as I do for you."_

"_What!? I sang a fucking love song to you!". Beca was starting to feel really annoyed at this point._

_Jesse sighed again. He's been thinking about this for some time now. He really liked Beca, he's had a crush on her since he saw her get out of a cab, but something felt wrong with their relationship so he had to do it._

"_Is this about sex?" Beca asked. They've already talked about taking it slow. She wanted her first time to be special._

"_It's not about that! I told you I'm ok with waiting."_

"_So what Jesse? What the hell else do you want from me?"_

_The treblemaker took a deep breath. He needed to say it right in order to salvage, at least, their friendship. "Beca, I like you a lot, you know that, and I want to be your everything but you... you still push me away. Why is that? Most of the time, I don't know what you're thinking about or what you're feeling. And even when I ask you, you don't tell me."_

_The brunette girl looked at him incredulously. This has been an issue even before they started dating and she thought he understood and accepted it. "You know I don't do well with words and feelings"_

"_But I'm your boyfriend! You're supposed to be able to talk to me. We should be able to communicate. I can't... I... I can't read you."_

"_Well that's because I'm not a fucking book!" With that, Beca stood up and slammed the door on her way out._

* * *

She didn't know why but the memory had been running through her mind for the last few days. It wasn't that she was heartbroken, to be honest, she was actually quite relieved when Jesse ended it. They were great as friends but when they started dating, she felt pressured. Jesse had this certain image of what a girlfriend should be and try as she might she could not be that person. Well, that's just it, isn't it? She was too closed off, too fucked up to be someone's girlfriend. What did she expect? It was hard for her to even have friends much less be in an actual relationship. What was she thinking?

_Friends_. Beca chuckled to herself. A few months ago, if somebody told her that she would enjoy being in college, being in an a capella group and having a close-knit group of friends, she would have laughed her ass off. But here she was, putting off her dream of moving to LA for a few years to be with these awesome nerds and she's loving every minute of it. She loved Amy's quirkiness, Stacie's sensuality, Lily's scary whispers, Cynthia Rose's musicality. She loved that Denise, Jessica, and Ashley were just there, literally, the whole time. She has even grown to love Aubrey once the blonde learned to let go.

And then there's Chloe... Beca smiled. _Chloe. _Who wouldn't love Chloe? What is there not to love about the redhead? Chloe Beale is altogether in a whole new level. People always thought that it was Jesse who got her to open up more, but in reality, it was Chloe. That girl did not know a single thing about boundaries, physical or otherwise. She has, single-handedly, transcended all of the brunette's walls but she never pushed, she never demanded, she just reeled Beca in, or out of her walls. They have accepted each other and dealt with each other's peculiarities. It was weird how they didn't have to force anything, how easy it was to form a... a bond with the redhead. From the first moment they met at the activities fair, they just clicked. When Chloe burst into her shower, the young DJ was freaked out at first, come on who wouldn't be, but when they sang together, their voices blending in harmony, it felt like some pieces of a puzzle just fell into their rightful place. It wasn't just friendship that they had, it was a bond. Now why couldn't she have that with Jesse? Why couldn't she just have a relationship with Chloe? Wait, what!? Beca shook her head. No! No! She didn't want to have a relationship with Chloe! She does not like her best friend that way! Does she?

Admittedly though Beca did take quick glances during their time in the shower. The redhead is absolutely gorgeous and she really should be confident about all that. Beca couldn't deny that her heart skipped a beat whenever she looked into those ocean blue eyes that seem to see right through her. She cannot deny that she has palpitations and goosebumps when the taller girl hugs her or links her arm with hers or simply just touches her, which were all the time. She can't deny that whenever she sees the redhead's infectious smiles, especially when they are directed at her or caused by her, she couldn't stop herself from smiling back. Chloe Beale is beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, kind, talented and is like a poster child of a perfect woman. Chloe Beale is like a ray of sunshine. So, if Beca is being honest with herself, she cannot deny that she has a major crush on her best friend and she maybe, in fact, be falling in love with the redhead. The young DJ shook her head again to try to shake off the thought.

She rested her head on her hands. Who was she kidding? So what if she does have feelings for her best friend? She cannot do anything about it. She will not drag her down with her emotionally-retarded, fucked-up self. She couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't subject Chloe to the same heartache as she did Jesse. She hasn't talked to Jesse since they broke up and she missed the boy. Just the mere thought of losing Chloe is killing her. Not getting lost in those cerulean eyes, or not being subjected to the redhead's disregard of personal space, or not seeing those megawatt smiles will zap the life out of her being. She could still remember how the redhead looked like when she admitted to having nodes or when she told them of not being able to sing above a G sharp, ever. Beca would not deny that she will do everything in her power to never let Chloe get hurt in any way, shape or form, even if she, herself, were the one who got hurt in the process and in the end.

The brunette rubbed her face with the palms of her hands. She was being stupid. It's not like the feeling is mutual anyway. Chloe seeing her as more than a friend is but a dream. She is absolutely sure that someone as magnificent as the redhead will never fall for a broken person like her. So admitting anything to the older Bella will end up like a complete train wreck. She will not be able to take the rejection and the resulting awkwardness after that inevitable rejection will be unbearable. She will not set her heart up for it to be broken to a million pieces. She understood that Chloe has the power to crush her heart to oblivion. So no! This stupid crush, or whatever the hell this is, will go with her to her grave. Beca nodded once as if assuring herself that everything is fine.

* * *

The rising sun was starting to paint the sky with a myriad of colors when Beca returned to the house. It was silent and, obviously, everyone was still sleeping. She caught a glimpse of the white grand piano in the living room. She has always wanted to play it since the first time she saw it but was afraid of losing badass points. Now that no one is around, she gave in to the pull. She started walking to it, the multitude of unsettling reflections still addling her tired mind. She gingerly started hitting different keys as if testing the waters. She sat down and sighed. Music has always been cathartic for her. It was her constant, her refuge, her whole being. She closed her eyes and let her fingers fly through the keys. Once she got used to them, she started another song, playing purely from memory. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_**I'm glad I never lived next to the water,**_

_**so I could never get used to the beach**_

_**And I'm glad I never grew up on a mountain,**_

_**to figure out how high the world could reach**_

_**I love the miles between me and the city,**_

_**where I quietly imagine every street**_

_**And I'm glad I'm only picturing the moment,**_

_**I'm glad she never fell in love with me**_

The brunette continued with the melody, her emotions and thoughts pouring out of her.

_**For some the world's a treasure to discover,**_

_**and your scenery should never stay the same**_

_**And they're trading in their dreams for explanations,**_

_**all in an attempt to entertain**_

_**But I love the miles between me and the city,**_

_**where I quietly imagine every street**_

_**And I'm glad I'm only picturing the moment**_

_**I'm glad she never fell in love with me**_

Beca's eyes were starting to get blurry from unshed tears but she trudged on, letting the music give voice to the heartache she was protecting herself from.

_**The trick of love is to never let it find you**_

_**It's easy to get over missing out**_

_**I know the how's and when's, but now and then,**_

_**she's all I think about.**_

_**I wonder how it feels to be famous**_

_**but wonder is as far as I will go**_

_**Because I'd probably lose myself in all the pictures,**_

_**and end up being someone I don't know**_

_**So it's probably best I stay in Indiana,**_

_**just dreaming of the world as it should be**_

_**Where every day is a battle to convince myself**_

_**I'm glad she never fell in love with me**_

Tears were now falling seamlessly from Beca's eyes but she didn't care. As she ended the song, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly oblivious to a certain blonde Bella captain watching and listening with tears in her own eyes.

* * *

**That's it, for now, I guess. The song used was Indiana by Jon McLaughlin. If you haven't heard about him, you should check him out. His songs are really good and his voice is so sexy plus he's actually hot. If you do know him, good for you! Sending out virtual high-fives.**

**Anyway, as always, don't be shy about leaving reviews. Good or bad, they're highly appreciated. Thank you. We out!**


	2. He's A Hunter

**A/N This update was long overdue. I am so sorry for the delay. Don't worry, I plan on finishing this. If I had my way, I'd forget the real life and just stay at home and read or write fanfics all day.**

**Thank you to all those who left reviews, really appreciate it. To the guest reviewer who wanted to hunt me down, kinky! Kidding! Though, I was looking over my shoulder from time to time. Haha**

**Looks like this will be more than the 3-shot I originally planned. I'm still following my original outline but I got sidetracked here and there. This is turning out to be my personal favorite multi-chapter baby, regardless if this is my first multi-chapter. **

**On to the usual disclaimers. Still wishing for Pitch Perfect or the characters or at least the cast to be mine. Still wishing for Kendrick, Snow, and/or Camp to be my best friends. Still wish to be better in writing, so please leave reviews, positive or negative, it doesn't matter.**

**The song used isn't mine either. Anyway, here goes nothing...**

* * *

The blonde captain discreetly left the younger Bella alone and made her way to the back porch overlooking the beach. Aubrey may not have always seen eye to eye with the alt girl with the mad lib beats and her ear monstrosities but after letting go of the reins, not choking it down, and getting to know the younger girl a little better, she started to understand where the brunette was coming from. After witnessing the self-proclaimed badass completely break down, she felt really bad for the young DJ. She got how hard it is to open up and get trampled on, she knew how difficult it is to not live up to everyone's expectations, she believed in building walls for self-preservation and she definitely understood suppressing your feelings to prevent from getting heartbroken. Oh yes, she understood that last one a lot. More so lately than any other time in her life.

Most people thought of her as a heartless stuck-up bitch and she is, actually, most of the time, but not completely so. She just had obligations and expectations set for her and by her and she had specific rules and plans to surpass them. And by aca-gods she will surpass all of them.

After graduating at the top of her class, redeeming herself from puke-gate, winning the ICCA's and finally kicking those dirt ball Treblemakers' butts, she is looking forward to her next goal, being a kick-ass lawyer. Needless to say, this trip with the Bellas was not just welcomed, it was necessary. The Bellas was her only form of escape, her recreation and hard as it is to believe, her relaxation. Her life centered on school and the Bellas, that's it. She had life goals. She had plans and maps and pathways. She did not get caught up in useless things such as romance.

Don't get her wrong, she is by no means a prude, she did go out on occasional dates but she's never had a real boyfriend or girlfriend. Prospective partners are either intimidated by her or by her father, or her hectic and rigid schedule was always too much. Contrary to everything else in her life, her expectations from a partner are not that high. Come on, she actually had a crush on Unicycle during their freshman year. She was intrigued by Uni's preference to the unicycle when he clearly didn't know how to ride it. That crush however was crushed, pun intended, when she realized he couldn't carry a decent conversation plus he is, after all, a Treble. So really, she really wasn't asking much from a partner.

The formula, her formula, was simple actually. He or she should just be smart or smart enough to carry on a decent conversation with her. Of course, he or she should be, at least, easy on the eyes. He or she must love music, and understand her love for a cappella. He or she should be confident of who he or she is. He or she must be able to express himself or herself. He or she must not be intimidated by her, her career, her status or her family. She should be able to stand in front of a group and explain her hobbies. She should be able to question if she is confused. She should be able to go after what she wants, regardless. She should have great boobs. Huh? When did her pronoun become gender-specific? And when did her formula become specific? A certain person's image flashed in Aubrey's mind. She swiftly shook her head to rid her mind of the image and she sighed. She does not have time for romance, Aubrey Posen does not have the time for romance and she definitely did not want to be just a fling.

Aubrey thought again about the young DJ. She knew what the younger Bella was going through, she knew it all too well, because that was basically her a few years ago. She built walls, pushed everybody away, it was easier, and aside from Chloe, she really didn't have anyone else. And it does, admittedly, get lonely at times. It was too late for her, she figured, but not for Beca, no, definitely not for Beca.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps. She turned around to see just the person she may or may not want to see at the moment.

* * *

When the aspiring DJ was able to finally compose herself, she slowly trudged towards hers and Stacie's shared room. There were 5 bedrooms in the Beale's beach house, just enough to comfortably accommodate 2 Bellas in each room. She was actually glad to have Stacie as a roommate, they got along pretty well. People always thought that because Stacie had no qualms about sexuality, she's simpleminded, but in reality, the sexy brunette is actually quite smart. The Bellas were surprised, to say the least, when they learned that the sexual brunette is taking up Psychology and plans on becoming, lo and behold, a sex therapist, fitting right? Beca chuckled.

She quietly slipped inside, took a peak at Stacie's side of the room and saw the sensual Bella still sprawled on the bed. She turned to her side and noted a mop of red hair on her bed, hugging her pillow, sleeping, with a small smile playing on her lips. Beca wondered why the redhead was there but she was too tired to ponder on it so she quickly headed to the en suite bathroom. After a quick shower, she changed into her sleepwear and the young DJ cautiously sat on the bed and took advantage of the time to freely stare at the older Bella. _God, she really is a beauty. _She was shaken off of her reverie when the redhead stirred in her sleep.

Beca moved closer and gently swept the hair off Chloe's forehead. "Hey Chlo!" she whispered.

Chloe blinked slowly awake and when she saw the brunette in front of her, flashed her megawatt smile. The younger girl was awestruck by the intensity of the cerulean eyes and couldn't help but mirror the smile. _How could she be this beautiful so early in the morning after a long night of heavy drinking? _

"I didn't know we transferred rooms last night." When in doubt, be sarcastic, was actually Beca's motto. "What are you doing here? Did you wait up for me?"

"Of course, I waited up for you. Where have you been?" Chloe pouted.

"On the beach. I guess I lost track of time." Beca shrugged and offered a smile.

Chloe frowned and sat up. "What's wrong Becs?" She patted the space beside her and the DJ scooted over. "I know something's wrong. I waited up for you so we could talk. Your smiles were forced the last couple of days"

"What?" the brunette raised her eyebrow.

The older Bella blushed. "I mean... Well... See... You have different smiles and they usually mean different things. You know? Like you have this shy smile, then of course your usual sarcastic smirk, which is like your default setting, and then there is that real, genuine smile of yours that reach your eyes and make them smaller, that one is actually my favorite, then your mischievous grin, just... a lot. And lately I noticed that you've had these fake smiles often. So there..."

"And how did you make these deductions Detective Beale?"

"Well, I am very observant, perceptive and overall aca-mazing" the redhead winked. Obviously, Chloe's motto was when in doubt, flirt. Beca rolled her eyes but grinned.

"And your eyes, they are really expressive..." Chloe said looking at anywhere except at the expressive dark blue eyes she was talking about. She silently cursed herself for not keeping her mouth shut.

Beca tilted her head slightly and smirked. "Hmm... Interesting assumptions... So what smile, may I ask, was I wearing a while ago?"

"Well, that was your polite one. Which brings us back to my question earlier, what's wrong?" _Good save Beale, the redhead mentally gave herself a pat in the back._

Beca's smile faltered and internally debated whether or not or even what to tell her friend. Of course she couldn't tell Chloe that she was actually the one on her mind. The older girl noticed the brunette's reluctance. "It's ok Becs, if you don't want..."

"Jesse" the brunette blurted out.

Chloe's heart broke with the answer but she quickly tried to recover. "Oh! Um... Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not just about Jesse. I had a lot to think about but yeah, Jesse is one of them"

The older Bella nodded "Ok. Just so you know, I'm always here for you"

"I know and thanks Chlo." the brunette smiled sincerely at her friend.

"Can I ask you something?"

"But you already did."

The redhead rolled her eyes. Chloe had to ask, she had to know, even though she feared what the answer would be. "Do you, um, maybe, still love him?"

"No." Beca answered without hesitance. "To be honest, I don't think I was ever in love with him". Chloe was visibly relieved with that answer. "But I do miss him."

"Um... Would you want to get back together with him?"

"No." The younger girl shook her head. "We are way better off as friends. I just miss hanging out with him, you know. I mean, aside from you, he is my best friend"

Chloe grinned and hugged the brunette. "Aww Becs, you're my best friend too."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Weirdo!"

"Seriously though, I think you should call him. I'm sure he misses you too."

"Yeah probably. I should get some sleep first."

Chloe lay down, patted the space before her and opened her arms. The brunette rolled her eyes and acquiesced. She used to hate cuddling, admonished it even, but that was before she met the redhead.

The older Bella played with the young DJ's hair and the brunette sighed in content. Beca may not be able to admit her feelings but at least she still had her best friend. Small victories are enough for her, it is, she lied to herself. This is enough for her, this is what she wants, she's content, she thought again as she tried to convince herself.

* * *

After making sure her new roommates were sleeping, Stacie quietly stood up from her bed. She glanced at the couple cuddled up across from her, smiled and shook her head. She didn't understand why the two just can't grow a pair and admit their obvious toners for each other. Everyone's in on the secret except for the two persons actually involved.

* * *

"Hey! You're up early!" Aubrey offered a smile to her new companion as she walked to stand beside the blonde.

"I wanted to help prepare breakfast."

"Oh, but it's not your schedule for that". Aubrey, as expected, had made a timetable of chores for everyone. It was needed to have some semblance of organization or sanity in the household.

"I know. But you are. And seeing that your supposed sous chef for this morning is still cuddled up in bed with my roommate, I'm sure you'd have been solo."

Aubrey raised her eyebrow with the information. "What is going on with those two?"

Stacie chuckled. "I actually don't know! Why can't they just admit their feelings? I mean it's so obvious they have massive toners for each other. Well, Beca's stubborn and Chloe... I have no idea what's up with your best friend"

"Yeah, I've never seen her like this. She usually just goes for it. You know? But this time, she's just so... off?" the blonde pondered.

"We have got to do something with those two! Lock them up in the room or something until they've toned down their toners or whatever!"

"Stacie, not everything can be handled with sex"

"Oh, I know!" the brunette said as she slowly turned to face the older Bella. "I absolutely know..."

"Stacie, don't!" the blonde said closing her eyes, refusing to look at the sexy brunette.

"What Aubrey? Are you seriously just going to pretend it never happened?" she quietly questioned.

"Stacie, it was more than a month ago. We were both drunk."

"That night maybe, but what about the morning after?" Stacie couldn't believe what she was doing. She has had her fair share of one-night stands before, he is a hunter after all. She understood all too well the concept of one-night stand but she could not, for the life of her, stop thinking about the blonde after the night they spent together. There was something different about it. Something special. And she planned to explore it.

"We've talked about this before. It was one night and it was a mistake." The blonde captain shook her head. She so did not want to hear this right now.

"Could've fooled me when you kissed me last week and again two nights ago." Stacie grabbed the older Bella's shoulders and carefully turned her so they were facing each other. She hooked her finger under the other's chin to raise her face and look into those green eyes. "I know you like me Aubrey, why can't you just admit it?"

Aubrey shook her head and looked at the beach effectively avoiding looking at blue-green eyes.

"Just let me take you out on a date, Bree. That's all I'm asking. I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend... yet. All I want is just one date. Let me show you I can be serious when I want to." There. Stacie laid her cards on the table. Short of begging, this is the best she could come up with, for now anyway.

Aubrey turned to look at the younger Bella, sighed and offered a small smile. "I'll think about it. For now, let's go make breakfast before the others wake up."

Stacie watched the retreating form of the blonde captain. At least, it wasn't an outright rejection. It wasn't a yes. It wasn't a no. It was just a maybe and the tall brunette would happily take it. She smiled to herself as she followed the older Bella to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Bree, mind if I put on some music?" Not waiting for the response, Stacie hooked her phone to the sound system in the kitchen. The Beales are just that into music and that loaded that each room in the house had its own sound system.

The song started playing and Stacie started dancing and singing using the spatula as her microphone while looking at Aubrey...

_**I love myself, I want you to love me**_

_**When I feel down, I want you above me**_

_**I search myself, I want you to find me**_

_**I forget myself, I want you to remind me**_

_**I don't want anybody else**_

_**When I think about you, I touch myself**_

_**Ooh, I don't want anybody else**_

_**Oh no, oh no, oh no**_

_**You're the one who makes me come runnin'**_

_**You're the sun who makes me shine**_

_**When you're around, I'm always laughin'**_

_**I want to make you mine**_

_**I close my eyes and see you before me**_

_**Think I would die if you were to ignore me**_

_**A fool could see just how much I adore you**_

_**I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you**_

_**I don't want anybody else**_

_**When I think about you, I touch myself**_

_**Ooh, I don't want anybody else **_

_**Oh no, oh no, oh no**_

Stacie pointed at Aubrey as she continued singing, dancing, twirling and circling the older Bella and of course blatantly touching and grabbing herself. Aubrey continued with her work as she tried to stop the smile that was creeping on her lips at the taller Bella's antics. She also couldn't stop the glances when the sexy brunette grabbed her chest. They were beautiful after all, so sue her.

_**I love myself, I want you to love me**_

_**When I feel down, I want you above me**_

_**I search myself, I want you to find me**_

_**I forget myself, I want you to remind me**_

_**I don't want anybody else**_

_**When I think about you, I touch myself**_

_**Ooh, I don't want anybody else **_

_**Oh no, oh no, oh no**_

The sexy brunette then stopped right in front of the older Bella and with a serious expression looked at Aubrey right in the eyes.

_**I want you**_

_**I don't want anybody else**_

_**When I think about you, I touch myself**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah**_

Stacie winked at the blonde captain and then continued dancing as the song picked up again.

_**I don't want anybody else**_

_**When I think about you, I touch myself**_

_**Ooh, I don't want anybody else**_

_**When I think about you, I touch myself**_

_**I touch myself**_

_**I honestly do**_

_**I touch myself**_

_**I touch myself**_

Stacie's lady jam playlist continued playing in the background as they prepared breakfast. The lawyer-to-be was not blind to the seduction the taller girl was playing at. The sexy brunette nonchalantly touching the blonde or brushing against her every chance she could get. The breath hitches and gasps elicited not escaping Stacie's notice. He is a hunter after all and the sexy Bella is hell bent on hunting.

* * *

**The song used was I Touch Myself by Divinyls. I don't know, it just sound so Stacie to me. So there!**

**This was, originally, just supposed to be all about Bechloe but like I said, I got sidetracked with some Staubrey storyline, so I just had to put it. **

**The first chapter is a little angsty but the whole story will not be. I'm sorry if you're put off by the turn in the tone but it's really supposed to be that way, at least, that's how I had it play out in my mind.**

**As always, leave reviews. It will help...**

'**Till next time. We out!**


	3. Unthinkable

**A/N: All previous disclaimers still apply. **

**Here goes nothing...**

* * *

"Hey!"

Aubrey turned around from her beach chair on the porch as her best friend happily plopped on the chair beside hers. "Hey yourself! You're looking extra chirpy today".

"I'm just happy. We're on a beautiful beach, the weather's great, we're with good friends, life is good" the redhead replied nodding, a big smile still plastered on her face.

"Uh-huh... And it has absolutely nothing to do with waking up in the arms of a brunette alt-girl, is it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"W-What?" Chloe's head quickly snapped towards her best friend.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes in response. "Sure... Act all innocent now. I won't even remind you of the fact you were so happy cuddling, snuggling, and canoodling, that even though you were assigned to, you totally forgot to help your best friend, whom you've known all your life by the way, cook breakfast this morning."

Chloe's hand quickly shot to her mouth and blushed ashamedly. "Oh my god! I am so sorry Bree, I totally forgot about that. I'll make it up to you, I swear. I'll cook lunch and dinner. Or when it's our turn again, you could totally ditch me."

The blonde just shrugged. "Meh, it's okay Chlo. Stacie helped."

"Oh good. Whew..." The redhead leaned back again. Then when the information finally sunk in, Chloe smirked and slowly turned to her co-captain. "Hmm... Stacie huh?"

Aubrey feigned innocence but the redhead's stare was burning through her and she made the mistake of facing her best friend. "What!?"

"Oh nothing..." Chloe, who was now wearing an evil grin, replied nonchalantly and turned back to the view of the beach and the rest of the Bellas there.

"I don't like that look you got. What is it?"

"Ooh, how the tables have turned, huh?" The redhead's smile grew even bigger.

The blonde just rolled her eyes and carried on watching the scenery in front of her, not that she was noticing any other people on the beach. Only one person has completely captured her attention since she took residence on the porch a little over an hour ago.

"So?" Chloe carefully goaded but the blonde was having none of it.

"C'mon Bree... It's not like you can hide anything from me. You haven't really taken your eyes off of her since I got here. I can see through those aviators of yours, you know! And don't think I don't notice the looks the two of you are giving each other, more like eye-sexing..."

Aubrey scoffed and quickly mumbled. "Yeah, you're one to talk."

"What?" the redhead asked.

"What?" her best friend replied innocently.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "So... What's going on between you and Stacie?"

"Nothing. Nothing's going on."

"Yeah right! How long have we known each other? I know you Aubrey Danielle Posen. And I know it's not nothing. So spill!"

When the blonde didn't respond, Chloe decided to try a different tactic. She touched Aubrey's hand nearest her and gave it a soft squeeze. "Bree, you're my best friend, you know that right? I just want what's best for you. I want you to be happy and I'll always be here for you." The redhead said as she gave her her puppy dog eyes and pouted a little, knowing full well the effect those have on her best friend.

Aubrey finally sighed in defeat. "Ok but you have to promise you will not say anything, or even react, or even twitch until I'm finished. I'm serious, Chlo!"

Chloe made a show of zipping her lips and throwing away the invisible key and nodded.

The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We slept together..."

The redhead's jaw went slack and her eyes widened in surprise. "W-What? When? How?"

Aubrey glared at her best friend. " I thought, I said no speaking, no reacting. And what do you mean how? You know how that goes."

Chloe grinned. "Sorry... Please continue."

The blonde shook her head and sighed. "It was about a little more than a month ago. I think you were staying at Beca's that night. Anyway, I was at the library stressing out about the valedictory speech and she was there. We got to talking and she tried to make me relax. We ended up drinking and went back to our place."

Chloe stayed silent but the surprise still evident in her face.

"Well, say something."

"Oh, I'm allowed to speak now? Wow! How come I'm only knowing this now? And oh, was it just a one night stand?"

"Well, we had a repeat the next morning but that was it. So yeah probably."

Chloe noticed the way her best friend said the last part, like it was regretful or something. "Bree, do you not want it to be just a one night stand?"

Aubrey's eyes shot up to look at the redhead. "I... I don't..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know."

"Have you talked to her about it? I mean, Stacie's nice and all but she's really not a relationship type of girl, you know?"

"That's the thing. She actually wants to try."

"What!? Then what's stopping you? You want her, she wants you, so just go for it."

"I... I can't... Summer's almost over and I'm about to start law school."

"Yeah. But we're both staying at Barden so I don't see any problem. You'll get to see each other all the time."

"It's not like that Chloe. Law school is more grueling than college. I cannot take any chances. I have to be at the top of my game and relationship is just the most useless form of distraction I could ever get into. I'm not like you Chlo! I have to attend all my classes and take down notes diligently and read each material at least three times, and make note cards, which I have to review again, just to make sure I get good grades. While you... You can, like, party all you want, and be friends with everybody, and be in clubs, and date and be in relationships, and don't read a single paragraph in your book and still get the same grades as me. You can still be the social butterfly that you are and still kick ass at medical school."

"Hey!" The redhead playfully shoved the other girls' shoulder. "I do study!"

"No, take it as a compliment Chlo! I mean, can you imagine if you actually put in at least half the effort I did? You would have been the one giving that valedictory speech." Aubrey chuckled. "I mean, it was actually one of the things I admired and envied the most about you."

"Aw... Thanks Bree." Chloe deadpanned. "It's a backhanded compliment if I've ever heard one, but I'll take it. You know, I actually envy your dedication and tenacity. I actually wished I had more drive like you."

"Believe me, it was more out of necessity than anything else."

"No Bree. It was more than that. I could actually see it in your eyes when you get hungry for a grade, or a win or something. When you set your heart on something, you just can't do it half-assed. You love it, the preparation, the perseverance. It's second nature to you to be great but you also revel in the process of achieving it"

Aubrey grew silent for a beat, thinking. "That is exactly why I used to have a crush on you"

"What? When?" Chloe replied incredulously.

Aubrey nodded but smiled. "High school. I mean, you were this popular head cheerleader, I was the geek who was a nobody, well not nobody, I'm still after all a Posen. Anyway, you remained my best friend. When we started high school and everybody was wanting to be your friend or asking you out, I thought that you would forget about the nerd you became friends with because you live across each other. I thought we would be like all the usual stories of friends drifting apart because of social cliques. But there you were, still being the same person I've known since we were in diapers, still including me in her group of friends, and not giving up on me. So yeah, of course I had a crush on you."

Chloe grew pensive as she listened. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted, no, I needed to have my best friend more than anything else. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my one true friend in the world." Aubrey shrugged. "Eventually, that crush waned out and was overpowered by my love for my best friend, my sister."

The redhead was silent and her best friend gently nudged her shoulder. "Hey?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Hey, forget about it okay? It was a long time ago and it's not like you broke my heart or something. It was just a silly crush and before it went any further, I realized that it was actually more platonic and that I love you more like a sister and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world."

Chloe smiled softly. "I wouldn't too." The two girls hugged until Chloe's giggles broke the silence.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Nothing. I just realized that we could have totally been more than just friends because I used to have a little crush on you too."

"What? You're just messing with me." the blonde replied unbelievingly.

"No. It's true. I actually did. After puke-gate."

"What? You had a crush on me because I projectile vomited on stage?"

Chloe playfully slapped her co-captain's arm. "No silly! I admired your courage after. I mean, some people would have dropped from the face of the earth, never to be seen or heard from again..."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I should be flattered or angry or hurt by that statement."

The redhead playfully glared. "Let me finish! Some people would be embarrassed by it, but you, instead of letting what happened get to you, you embraced it and used it to fuel your desire to get back to Nationals and redeem yourself. Although, it did make you a little bat-shit crazy but still there was that determination, that drive, that zeal! And that was admirable. That was exactly why I supported all your rigorous cardio and rehearsals, I wanted to win, for me, but more so for you."

The lawyer-to-be smiled at her friend, "Thanks Chlo! For always being there." and the redhead smiled in return. "You too Bree!"

"So, if I may ask, what happened? With your crush on me?"

"Oh! Well, like you said! You're my sister and it would be weird to have lustful thoughts about your sister..."

Aubrey slapped the other's arm but both of them giggled.

"And, Beca happened."

The blonde Bella raised an eyebrow. "So, you finally admit you have a toner for the hobbit?"

The redhead sighed. "Yes Bree! And I don't know what to do!" Chloe said almost whining.

"Well, why don't you just go for it? I mean, that's what you used to do, right? With some of your old boyfriends and girlfriends?"

"Yeah, but she's different Bree!"

"Yeah, she's too alternative and she has ear monstrosities."

The redhead shoved the other. "No, not for that reason. I just feel like... I don't even know... I just really really like her Bree... It's like... Pick everything I liked about all of my past relationships or crushes, put them all in one package and wrap it really nicely, and that's her for me, plus a little extra that's so uniquely her, you know? But she's also my best friend and if she doesn't feel the same, I would be so devastated."

"Is that also why you didn't say anything about having a crush on me, because you'd be devastated if I didn't feel the same?"

"Hey, rein in the ego will you? It was nowhere near anything like that. I said I had a little crush on you. It's not like I was in love with you!" Chloe's eyes widened in surprise as realization of what she said settled in. She was in love, she said it out loud. She really was in love with the younger Bella. Aubrey smirked knowingly.

"Oh my god! I just fell into a trap, didn't I?"

Aubrey chuckled. "Don't think you're the only one who has tricks up her sleeve Beale!"

"Wow! You are really going to be one kick-ass lawyer. But yes Bree, I'm in love with her". The redhead felt giddy with the confession. "Oh my god, I'm in love!" Chloe was actually about to start jumping up and down when she realized that the girl of her affections might actually not reciprocate her feelings and in all likelihood, would actually run away once she knew of it and the redhead suddenly deflated. "What am I going to do, Bree?"

"Ok, let me ask you this, is she worth it?

"Yes, definitely! But..."

Aubrey cut her off. "Do you want to be with her?"

"More than anything! But I don't want to risk losing..."

The blonde raised a finger effectively silencing the shorter girl. "Imagine ten, fifteen years or even two months from now, and we're having a Bellas get-together, she's with somebody who may or may not be good for her and she suddenly tells you that she used to have a crush on you. What would you say?"

Chloe didn't have to think about her response at all. "I would have kicked myself?"

"Exactly!"

"But what if..."

"Aubrey!". The two girls were interrupted when they saw Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose walking towards them, with Denise and Stacie trailing from behind. "Hey Aubrey! Do you think we could borrow the Jeep?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"What for?"

Fat Amy replied. "We needed to get supplies from the store. And by supplies, I totally mean booze."

"We bought 2 carts full of booze just a few days ago! You mean, we've already drunk all of them?"

"Ah... Uh... " Fat Amy tried to look for a response but came up short.

"Geez! At the rate we're going, we're all going to have liver cancer by the end of the summer. Ok, I'm coming with, it's not like you could buy the booze yourselves, anyway." Aubrey said as she stood up from the chair. Just before going back inside, she turned to her best friend and whispered. "Chlo, think about what I said, ok? You are Chloe Marie Beale, for crying out loud. You don't just sit there, you do! Like you said, you want her, and maybe she wants you too, but you'll never know until you try, so just go for it!"

As the blonde was halfway to the door, she turned around again. "Hey Chlo, will you look at that, I think the universe is trying to tell you something...". She vaguely gestured to the air around them and Chloe noticed the music that was playing on the sound system. Aubrey winked and waved goodbye.

Just before the blonde reached the door, though, Chloe called out, "Hey Bree, I think you should probably listen to your own advice". Two sets of eyes shot up to look at her. One pair was glaring while the other was smiling and a little hopeful. The redhead just smirked and winked at both before she turned around, leaned back and listened to the song.

_**Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?**_

_**If we gon' do something 'bout it**_

_**We should do it right now**_

_**(We should do it right now)**_

_**You give me a feeling that I've never felt before **_

_**And I deserve it, I know I deserve it **_

_**(I deserve it, I know I deserve it. Let it go) **_

_**It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore **_

_**It's what we make it **_

_**I was wondering maybe **_

_**Could I make you my baby **_

_**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy **_

_**Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin' **_

_**If you ask me I'm ready **_

_**(I'm ready I'm ready) **_

_**If you ask me I'm ready **_

_**(I'm ready) **_

_**Why give up before we try **_

_**Feel the lows before the highs **_

_**Clip our wings before we fly away **_

_**I can't say I came prepared **_

_**I'm suspended in the air **_

_**Won't you come be in the sky with me **_

_**I was wondering maybe **_

_**Could I make you my baby **_

_**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy **_

_**Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin' **_

_**If you ask me I'm ready **_

_**(I'm ready, I'm ready) **_

_**If you ask me I'm ready **_

_**(I'm ready, I'm ready)**_

* * *

Chloe was lost in her thoughts as she watched the beautiful scenery from the porch. Aubrey, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Denise and Stacie left almost an hour ago, the rest of the Bellas were god knows where, and the redhead couldn't keep the conversation she had with her best friend from her mind. She was replaying the things they've said and the realization that came upon her. She wasn't really surprised by it. It had been fleeting in and out of her mind ever since she got to know the younger girl.

It was initially just a crush. When she met the brunette at the activities fair almost a year ago, she was instantly attracted to her. The younger girl was walking around the campus, unfazed by the chaos surrounding her, like she didn't have a care in the world, when she noticed her. When she broached the idea to Aubrey, she really just wanted a reason to speak with the girl. Her snide remarks were actually very witty and funny. She would have laughed if only they weren't directed at her beloved a cappella and if Aubrey and her short fuse weren't there. If that short conversation were anything to go by, she already knew she wanted to befriend the girl.

When she barged into the brunette's shower, she really wasn't thinking. She was in the midst of starting something with her boy toy of the week when she heard it. She was completely hypnotized by the beautiful voice that floated to her ears, so much so that it soothed the aching and woke her up from the need, completely being replaced by a different kind of ache and need, well maybe not completely different but definitely directed at something or somebody else. When she realized who it was, she was so excited that it took a lot from her to act all cool and not jump her right there and then. She took glances of course, oh yes did she take glances. The young DJ, although finding out much later her adversity to anything physical, really had a beautiful body, and she had curves, god those beautiful curves, in all the right places. And those tattoos, even though Chloe wasn't really too keen on tattoos, but for her, those tattoos on that body added to the mystery and made the younger girl even hotter, more beautiful, more desirable.

Chloe was really surprised, to say the least, when she saw that the younger girl had actually come to audition. The redhead was intrigued when Beca reached out to ask for the yellow cup. She was initially distracted by the low-cut V of the brunette's shirt and images of the girl, and those curves, in the shower kept flashing through her mind. She was only roused from her train of thought when the shorter girl started dropping the beat and singing in that damn sexy voice. That voice that when Chloe heard being used to drop verses and rapping only became sexier, if possible, in her ears.

The attraction only grew stronger as she got to know the younger girl better. The brunette acts all tough and carefree but deep down, Chloe could see the vulnerability that the younger girl tries to hide. The redhead can see that behind the devil-may-care attitude the young DJ projects, is a big heart that cares deep down and longs for affection. It's not that she wants to cure the girl, oh no, she doesn't think Beca needs to change anything about her, it's more like she admired the strength that the shorter girl possessed. She has yet to know the story behind the girl's walls but regardless of what it is, it doesn't change the Beca she's befriended, the Beca she's grown fond of, the Beca she has admitted, finally, to falling in love with. She has already learned everything she needs to know about the brunette, backstory be damned, and everything that she has seen turned her initial crush and attraction to something more, something deeper, something forever.

She wasn't lying to Aubrey. She doesn't want to lose, she cannot lose Beca. She knows how much Beca needs a friend, even though the young DJ will deny it high and dry, and if she's being honest, she needs Beca to be her friend, as well. This is the very first time she's ever felt this way about somebody, and this is also the very first time she's actually been hesitant to act on her feelings.

People always look at her as a go-getter, they think she knows what she wants and just goes for it, that she didn't give a damn about consequences. They think she has this bubbly personality, and she can befriend anybody, and doesn't let anything get her down. What other people doesn't know exactly is that she has always been afraid. Afraid to let herself be too much out there and be disappointed. She had covered up her awkwardness and fear with her cheerfulness and sunny disposition. She was too afraid and too much of a coward to let herself care too much about the things that really mattered. It was why she has never given too much effort with her studies. It's true, she did get good grades, but she has mastered the art of cramming, and it has always worked for her. She figured, if she didn't put in the effort, if she didn't put her heart and soul into it, it wouldn't hurt as much if she failed in the end. It was also how she always viewed her relationships. She always went for the guy or girl whom she knew couldn't or wouldn't resist her, whom she knew she could forget if they didn't want to be friends anymore once the relationship has ended. It was easier that way.

Everything was easier until Beca came along. _Beca. _That girl with the mad lib beats and all her walls and all things... Beca. Damn it! There was just no other word to describe Beca. Everything about her is just so alluring to the redhead. Her brunette hair that is so naturally soft she loves brushing her own fingers through it and make hair porn with it. Her steel blue eyes that convey all the things she doesn't want to say. Her smile, that real smile, when directed at her or caused by her made all the angels sing in pitch perfect a cappella. Her wit and humor, although almost always sarcastic, manifest a smart and intelligent mind and makes her more endearing and adorable. Her musical talent that absolutely knows no bounds whatsoever, and so in sync with her dreams of being a DJ and music producer. Her strength, even though she didn't have any friends before, had only resulted in making her socially awkward and protective of herself, and instead of being put off by it, just made the young DJ absolutely more attractive in Chloe's eyes. Geez, she really has it bad for her best friend. Chloe shook her head, sighed and slumped further on the beach chair. Beca, unknowingly, has the ability to completely destroy her.

What was she to do? How was she to go about it? She cannot really lie to Beca, not when her feelings are just about to burst through her. When she woke up in Beca's arms that morning, everything felt right, perfect even, like the puzzles finally fit. It took everything in her not to just capture the brunette's lips when it was just a few centimeters from her own. It has happened a lot of times before. They go to sleep cuddling, her as the big spoon, and wake up with Beca wrapped in her arms, head laid on the crook of her neck, one of the DJ's arms splayed on her waist, their legs tangled up and she always, always had the strong urge to kiss her. But this morning, the desire was stronger, more intense, more overpowering, and she was almost at the brink of losing it as well, but she noticed the puffiness around the brunette's eyes, and she knew she doesn't want to add to whatever's been bothering the young DJ. And that was when she realized she was in love with this girl. She was very much willing to resist her own desires, forget her feelings and give up her own happiness, for the sake of the younger girl. She was absolutely, totally and completely in love with Beca. She realized it when she woke up, she admitted it to her best friend, and only now did it sink in that she cannot actually do anything about it.

* * *

**Song used was Unthinkable by Alicia Keys.**

**We out...**


	4. Summer Love

It's been two days since two girls came to one realization, two days since two hearts let themselves be heard, two days since two minds refused to listen, and two days since the two girls have never been more miserable in their lives. The decision to ignore their feelings, although in their own mind seems to be the right one, is eating at them bit by single bit.

When Beca woke up that day, she had never felt more secure, more at peace. Despite the turmoils plaguing her for the last couple of days, she felt a quiet calm as she succumbed to sleep but as she felt the empty space beside her, reality started settling in. She felt a coldness unlike any other creep through her and she had a glimpse of what her life would be like without Chloe. Cold. Empty. And she vowed to never let herself feel that way again. Having Chloe in her life, in any way, even if just as a friend, is enough. It should be. It will be.

Chloe was keeping her distance. She knew that if she let herself, she would be lost in all things... Beca. The petite alt-girl, unknowingly, had a way of overwhelming her. Even just a simple smile or look can draw her in. Patience wasn't really her virtue and now that she was finally attuned to that feeling that has been gnawing at her for months, she wasn't sure if she could ever hold back. When she saw the smaller girl and Jesse kissing after their performance, she didn't understand it, she didn't want to delve on it, but she knew, and she felt it, deep down, her heart was breaking. After the kiss, Beca had run to her, threw herself at her and hugged her tightly and she held on. She saw the genuine happiness in those steel blue eyes and it took all of her resolve to try to be happy as well, for the girl, opting to be the best best friend. The day after Jesse broke up with her, the young DJ never said anything, but Chloe somehow knew. She almost went to find the Treblemaker, kick him in the balls and bash his head in for letting go of the most aca-mazing girl there ever was. She never saw the brunette shed a single tear. The young DJ just retreated further into her shell and never talked to anyone but allowed Chloe to take up residence in her dorm room. The redhead just stayed there, silently showing her support, to which Beca was grateful. They never talked about it but both knew that the redhead just being there was enough. The brunette reveled in the other's comforting presence, the older Bella reveled in the other's acceptance of her. Chloe felt special, knowing full well how the petite girl had only a few friends and knowing she was one of the elite few whom Beca let in, was unlike any accolade she ever received. Now, if she ever did anything, if the young DJ ever had an inkling of what her feelings are, the older Bella was certain, she was positive that the brunette would run away. That thought alone had strengthened her resolve. Having Beca in her life, in any way, even if just as a friend, is enough. It should be. It will be.

The two girls continued to dance around each other. Chloe trying to stay away from the petite girl. Beca was lost without the redhead's invasion of her personal space, but accepted it nevertheless lest the older girl get a hunch of her thoughts. This did not prevent, however, the looks, the covert stares, and the small smiles directed at each other. They both knew something was up but both decided to avoid the conversation, both too afraid of the repercussions.

The young DJ spent more of her time on the beach, by the driftwood she had found a few days ago. The redhead chose to stick by Aubrey's side, literally, as if she were attached to her hips. The blonde captain noticed, of course, and knew the reason for it, but did not call her out on it. She was surprised by her best friend's actions or inaction but they were treading on untested waters so she let it be. Stacie had wanted to continue on with her quest but with the redhead always there, she couldn't. Not to say she let the blonde stay too far away though. The tall brunette always had a way of letting Aubrey know she was nearby, helping out with the chores or keeping the other Bellas in line, throwing her a smile or a wink or both, bringing small tokens for the blonde like a flower or seashell she picked up, or just touching her, always with the touching, and the lawyer-to-be was not oblivious to the gestures but remained mum about it. The rest of the Bellas were almost always out of the house, wreaking havoc around town and leaving chaos in their wake.

* * *

After a supposedly quiet dinner, which turned into a laugh-fest with Fat Amy telling the tales of her summer flings and CR and Fat Amy making a bet as to who could stuff more dinner rolls in her mouth, Stacie ushered all the Bellas into the music room where a karaoke machine was set up. Amy was the first one to grab the mic, of course. After a bottle of tequila and halfway through another, all of the Bellas have already sang at least once save for the two ex-captains and the new ones, Beca and Stacie.

After Lily finished beatboxing to another song, Stacie got up from her seat, grabbed a mic, and cleared her throat. "Okay, now that all of us have warmed up and properly lubricated our vocal cords, it is time for a proper performance. So ladies, please, we aren't the ICCA National Champions for nothing."

Almost everybody stood up leaving only Aubrey, Chloe and Beca in their seats. Aubrey looked questioningly at Beca, who was sitting quietly in the corner, and the brunette only shrugged in return. As the Bellas started however, all is forgotten as green eyes focused on the show before her. The harmonies were perfect and they were incorporating some modern moves to the old song.

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line**_

_**Honey I'm still free**_

_**Take a chance on me**_

_**If you need me, let me know, gonna be around**_

_**If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down**_

_**If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown**_

_**Honey I'm still free**_

_**Take a chance on me**_

_**Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie**_

_**If you put me to the test, if you let me try**_

_**Take a chance on me**_

_**Take a chance on me**_

_**We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together**_

_**Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better**_

_**'Cos you know I've got**_

_**So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you**_

_**It's magic**_

_**You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair**_

_**But I think you know**_

_**That I can't let go**_

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line**_

_**Honey I'm still free**_

_**Take a chance on me**_

_**Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie**_

_**If you put me to the test, if you let me try**_

Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Lily, Jessica, Denise and Fat Amy started transitioning to another song blending the two perfectly, leaving Stacie to sing the last lines

_**Take a chance on me**_

_**(C'mon give me a break, will you?)**_

_**Take a chance on me**_

As they fully shifted to the new song, Stacie sang the lead as she stared straight at Aubrey. When she had asked, more like begged, the other Bellas to do this set with her, she had to state her reasons. Most of them were shocked by the confession, except for Fat Amy who gestured to Cynthia Rose to pay up.

_**Never had much faith in love or miracles**_

_**Never wanna put my heart on the line**_

_**But swimming in your water is something spiritual**_

_**I'm born again every time you spend the night**_

_**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**_

_**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**_

_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_

_**For too long, for too long**_

_**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_

_**For too long, for too long**_

Chloe was trying to read her best friend but aside from the blush that was almost as red as her own hair and the furrowed brows, the blonde's face remained passive. Beca, on the other hand, was totally amused by what's happening. This was all news to her and she couldn't really tell if the blonde was embarrassed, pissed off or about to puke. Stacie slid on her knees and stopped right in front of Aubrey and unabashedly directed the next lines to her.

_**You bring me to my knees, you make me testify**_

_**You can make a sinner change her ways**_

_**Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light**_

_**And right there is where I wanna stay**_

_**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**_

_**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**_

_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_

_**For too long, for too long**_

_**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_

_**For too long, for too long**_

The tall brunette shifted to sit on Aubrey's lap. She grabbed the blonde's arms and took the liberty to wrap them around her as she wrapped one of her own around the older Bella's neck.

_**Can I just stay here?**_

_**Spend the rest of my days here?**_

_**Can't I just stay here?**_

_**Spend the rest of my days here?**_

_**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_

_**For too long, for too long**_

_**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_

_**For too long, for too long **_

Stacie reluctantly stood up as the Bellas brought the song to a close and bowed. The girls directed their attention at the blonde captain who was pursing her lips and staring at the floor. Every single one of them holding her breath.

Fat Amy was the one who broke the silence. "Uh Aubrey, would you mind saying something or should we all step back? This is a brand new shirt and I don't want to ruin it."

The blonde captain looked up from her reverie and fixed her sights on the tall brunette. "I... Uh... That was a little rough". The Bellas all visibly deflated until Aubrey smiled. "But... okay, I'm ready but we're going to take it slow."

Stacie's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Do you want me to retract my statement Conrad?"

"Oh no! Oh no you don't Posen." The sensual brunette grabbed the blonde by the waist and kissed her hard, leaving no room for protest as the room erupted in cheers. The two parted and their smiles mirrored each other.

"Ok, who's up?" Cynthia Rose looked around the room. "Red, it's your turn!"

Stacie pulled Aubrey on her lap as the girls settled in their seats. Chloe looked around the room and as her gaze swept on the young DJ who was still yet to say anything, an idea came to her. She looked at her best friend, who gave her a reassuring nod and smile. She stood up and instead of choosing a song from the machine, hooked her phone to the sound system. She grabbed a mic and took a deep breath.

_**Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**_

Beca decided to give all her attention to the very interesting beverage in her cup. She didn't want to look at the redhead as she sang. Chloe had a way of making any performance, or anything she does, delectable and the brunette did not want any reminder of what she couldn't have. But as soon as Beca heard the intro, her ears perked up and her eyes shoot up of their own accord. She couldn't believe that out of all the songs in the world, Chloe picked one of her own personal mixes. The redhead was actually the one who begged her to make a mix of Summer Love and If It's Lovin' That You Want. Unable to say no to the older girl, she ended up doing it and adding a little of Timberlake's My Love into it. The product has been one of her favorites to date.

_**Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like**_

_**Let me pick your brain, girl**_

_**And tell me how they got that pretty little face**_

_**On that pretty little frame, girl**_

_**Well, let me show you 'round, let me take you out**_

_**Bet you we can have some fun, girl**_

_**'Cause we can do it fast, fast, slow**_

_**Whichever way you wanna run, girl**_

_**But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings**_

_**Do it how you want it done, girl**_

_**And who would've thought that you could be the one**_

_**'Cause (I)**_

**If it's loving that you want**

**Then you should make me your girl, your girl**

**If it's loving that you need**

**Baby come and share my world, share my world**

**If it's loving that you want**

**Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me**

**Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby**

**Now it's obvious you need a friend to come hold you down**

**Be that one you share your everything when no one's around**

**Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams**

**'Cause I can see you need someone to trust**

**You can trust in me**

_**I can't wait to fall in love with you**_

**(So just call me whenever you're lonely)**

_**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**_

**(I'll be your friend, I can be your homey)**

_**This just can't be summer love**_

_**(L O V E)**_

_**Come on and lemme show you 'round**_

_**Let me take you out, bet you we can have some fun, girl**_

_**'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down**_

_**Any way you want it done, girl**_

_**Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone**_

_**Rappin' 'til we see the sun, girl**_

_**Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you**_

_**That I'm the one, girl**_

_**Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees**_

_**Can't get you off my brain, girl**_

_**But who would've thought that you could be the one**_

_**'Cause (I)**_

**If it's loving that you want**

**Then you should make me your girl, your girl**

**If it's loving that you need**

**Baby come and share my world, share my world**

**If it's loving that you want**

**Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me**

**Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby**

**It's been so long I've had this feeling**

**That we could be**

**Everything you've ever wanted baby**

**Your fantasy**

**I won't push too hard or break your heart**

**'Cause my love's sincere**

**I'm not like any other girl you know**

**So let me erase your fear**

_**I can't wait to fall in love with you**_

**(So just call me whenever you're lonely)**

_**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**_

**(I'll be your friend, I can be your homey)**

_**This just can't be summer love**_

_**(L O V E)**_

Chloe tried her hardest to not stare as she sang but when she saw the young DJ watching her, she couldn't look away. She also couldn't resist giving a little extra sway to her hips. Go big or go home, right? She was hoping maybe, since Aubrey and Stacie were basically, well except for the sex part, on the same boat as them, they could have the same ending as the two. So, she put her heart and soul into her impromptu performance and hoped to all aca-gods that the brunette would admit to feeling the same.

_**The summer's over for the both of us**_

_**But that doesn't mean we should give up on love**_

_**You're the one that I've been thinking of**_

_**And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one, oh!**_

**Because**

**I can see us holding hands**

**Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand**

**I can see us on the countryside**

**Sitting on the grass, laying side by side**

**You could be my baby, let me make you my lady**

**Girl, you amaze me**

**Ain't gotta do nothing crazy**

**See, all I want you to do is be my love**

**(So don't give away) My love**

**(So don't give away) My love**

**(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**

**(So don't give away) My love**

**(So don't give away) My love**

**(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**

_**I can't wait to fall in love with you**_

**(So just call me whenever you're lonely)**

_**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**_

**(I'll be your friend, I can be your homey)**

_**This just can't be summer love**_

_**(L O V E)**_

_**'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you**_

_**You can't wait to fall in love with me**_

_**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**_

_**This just can't be summer love**_

_**(L O V E)**_

The other Bellas stood up to applaud the redhead's performance. Given the short notice, the older Bella was able to incorporate pitch perfect dance moves. Chloe finished the song excited and relieved that Beca did not stray away from her intense stare. In all honesty, the others have faded into the background once the brunette's stormy blue eyes locked in to her own cerulean ones. Beca was the goal, after all, and she had no doubt she was able to convey what she wanted. She was hopeful. The young DJ remained seated but her eyes were transfixed, a mix of emotions reflected in them. As Chloe received hugs from the girls, she lost sight of the younger girl. When the crowd parted, she found an empty couch and the sound of the door slamming echoed in the room and resonated in her heart.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Beca had ran. The girl she loved basically told her she liked her back and she had ran once again. She didn't mean to, she really didn't, but when she lost sight of Chloe's reassuring gaze, all hell broke lose. Her insecurities, her fears barged in and overwhelmed her and she had no recourse, in her mind, but to run.

"Fuck!"

The brunette found herself once again in her almost secret place. How could she ever be good enough for Chloe? Chloe deserved someone who would be there with her and for her, who would hold her hand, who would shout at the top of the world how wonderful it is to be in love with the redhead, not someone who pushes everyone away, who runs, who escapes when things get messy. Chloe deserved someone who isn't her.

"Fuck!"

She was glad she wasn't able to see the older Bella's reaction to her departure. She didn't want to see the anger, or hurt, or relief that could be there. Not knowing what to do and feeling lost, she brought out her phone and hovered on a name for a while before pressing to make the call.

A hesitant voice answered after five rings. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jesse?"

* * *

When the other girls realized what went down, silence fell unto them. They were pretty sure the brunette felt the same way and it shocked them all that Beca bolted. They waited in bated breath for the redhead, for anyone, to say or do something. Chloe's eyes remained on the area where the young DJ had sat, as if she was just imagining what happened, as if she could wait a little bit more and the petite girl would appear out of thin air. Aubrey was the first one to react and hugged her best friend. She lead her to the couch to sit but did not say anything. She just stayed there, seated beside the redhead, an arm wrapped around her. For once in her life, the blonde lawyer-to-be was held speechless.

* * *

"Hello, Jesse?"

"Hey Beca! Hold on, I can't quite hear you."

The brunette could hear the sounds of laughter in the background and she felt stupid for calling him. Of course, she had to be the only one who was messed up and unhappy.

"Hey Becs. Sorry about that. What 's up?"

"I... I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll let you get back to your party."

"No. No. It's okay. It's my little cousin's birthday so yeah, it's just family. Anyway, you're not a bother and I'm actually glad you called."

"Thanks. Uh... Yeah, if you're sure."

"Is everything ok Becs? You're still in Florida with the Bellas, right?"

"Uh, yeah... Yeah... Uh... Why did you break up with me?". The brunette's question was met with silence and Beca felt even more stupid. "I'm sorry. I... That wasn't fair."

"No. It's okay. I actually wanted to talk to you and you don't know how many times I almost called you but I figured you needed space and we'd talk when you're ready. So... Yeah... I guess... We could say... It just wasn't meant to be? I mean, I tried and you tried and I really thought we could pull it off but I guess it wasn't in the cards. I mean, I had the biggest crush on you ever since I saw you get off that cab and all I wanted was to take you on a date. I mean, befriend you then take you on a date."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, you weren't exactly subtle about it."

"And you weren't exactly subtle with your rejections, either. So anyway, I figured the only way I could get into your good graces was to be your friend, and work my way up, you know? But I guess, everything started to go downhill when we decided to be more than friends."

"We were good friends, right? Before I messed it all up?"

"Yes, and we still are good friends Beca and no, you weren't the only one who messed it up. If anything, I was the one who did all the messing up. I asked and demanded too much from you, and along the way, I lost sight of why I liked you in the first place. I tried too much to be your everything and I realized I couldn't be that for you. I should have known that if I pushed you too hard you'd start pushing back. It was just in your nature and I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready for you. You weren't some damsel in distress, you weren't Laney from She's All That or Baby from Dirty Dancing."

"I really don't know who you're talking about but I think I get your point"

"You still really need to get that moviecation and I'm still gonna give it to you."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Silence fell between them and it wasn't awkward like the ones they had when they were dating.

"So... Uhm... it wasn't because I pushed you away? Like I did before we were together?"

"Honestly... I initially thought that was the case, but when I had time to look back, to reflect, I realized you really did put in the effort, I was just too dumb to realize it then and I was too stupid to push for more and ask for more."

Beca smiled. "You really are a great guy Jesse"

"I know."

"Though, you could use some more humility." Both brunettes chuckled.

"I missed this Beca, I missed you."

"I missed you too Jesse. We were really great as friends, huh?"

"Yeah. Too bad we couldn't translate it to more than that. Just like, you know that Katy Perry song Not Like The Movies? We're kinda like that."

"First of all, you do realize there's some hidden connotation in that song, right? And second, really? Katy Perry? You couldn't have picked another song, like say, Better Off As Friends by Waiting?"

"Ugh, I forgot I was talking with a walking iTunes. My little cousins are here and they're really huge Katy Perry fans and so the whole house was blasting with her albums all day."

"Hey, I have nothing against Katy Perry. She actually has some pretty sick songs and she's hot." The two chuckled again.

"Seriously though, you are really a great girl Beca. Don't let anybody or anything tell you otherwise."

"Thanks Jesse. I needed that."

The Treblemaker knew there was more to this story but Jesse, the friend, decided to wait. He didn't have to prove anything to her, he'd just be the friend she needed.

"I'm here for you Becs, anytime. I may not have been a good boyfriend to you but I'll make sure I'll be the best friend you'll ever have. I wasn't the right guy for you Beca and I guess you weren't the right girl for me. We weren't meant to be more than friends. But someday, we'll find someone who's right, you know. Like what Bob Marley said, The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."

Beca was silent for a while contemplating on what the boy had said. "Wow Jesse, you totally redeemed yourself with that one."

"I try." A female voice was heard in the background. "Hey Becs, that was my mom, I have to get back. I'll call you again sometime, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Jesse."

"No worries. Thanks Beca, for everything, especially for calling me. It really means a lot."

Beca ended the call and moved to put it back inside her pocket. She stared at the vast expanse in front of her, thinking. After a while, she saw, more like felt, someone coming towards her and she looked up to see red hair and light blue eyes boring through her. The expression was something she hasn't seen before on that beautiful face and she felt a tinge of fear in her chest.

"Beca Anne Mitchell, I am sick and tired of letting you run away from me."

The way Chloe had said it was something akin to desperation or maybe it was exasperation. Jesse's words, or Bob Marley's, came crashing into the young DJ's head. _The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for. _The brunette sighed, looked up and gave an almost imperceptible nod. She gestured for the redhead to take her seat.

"Chloe, I'm sick and tired of running away too."

* * *

**A/N. Songs used were Take A Chance On Me by Abba, Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars, My Love and Summer Love by Justin Timberlake and If It's Lovin' That You Want by Rihanna.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect, the characters, cast nor the songs used.**

**I initially wanted to make the actual mash-up but, since I don't have Beca's skills, it would have taken me weeks to properly pull it off. If any of you would want to take a shot at it, please do and PM me the link.**

**Leave your reviews, don't be shy. Negative or positive, I won't take offense. Promise.**

**We out!**


	5. Music

**A/N: Ok, I'm not going to lie this chapter is the sole reason why I decided to do this whole story. So I think it's best that I saved it for last.**

**I'm pretty proud of the idea and satisfied with how it turned out and I hope you like it as well.**

**All Disclaimers remain. I only own copies of the songs, Pitch Perfect DVD and soundtracks. Still wish to be best friends with Kendrick, Snow and Camp.**

**The formatting for this site is pretty limited so I had to improvise. So it won't be confusing, all bold italicized text aligned to the left are Chloe's, all bold centered text are from Beca.**

**I really don't consider myself as a writer so your reviews are very much welcome. I do hope to continue whipping out stories and your reviews will help me with that.**

**Here goes nothing...**

* * *

She was numb. She couldn't see the sympathetic looks the Bellas were throwing at her. She couldn't hear the soft murmurs the girls were whispering. She wasn't really seeing anybody else, she wasn't really hearing anything. All that are left were shadows and white noise. When it finally hit her that Beca had run, it was like her life and soul were dragged out of her body and what was left was just the shell, empty and hollow inside. She had thought about this scenario, expected it even, but she never fully grasped the concept of having the brunette walk away from her.

She got caught up with how perfect Aubrey and Stacie's ending was and made an impulsive decision. And now, it was as if the universe is making her pay for it. She did not have her happy ending. She did not even have her friend.

No! She refused to let this be the end. She could understand if Beca didn't return her feelings, she would be hurt, devastated and heartbroken, but she would understand. But not having the young DJ in her life, even if just as a friend, will be unbearable. She would be this. Numb. Empty. Hollow. She could try to get over the rejection, to forget her pride. She would work through it, it will be hard, impossible even to get over the petite DJ but she would have to endure it in order to make sure Beca stays in her life. She will do anything to not let the brunette get away from her. Beca needs a friend but more importantly she needs Beca to still be her friend. And she could accept that. It would have to be enough.

Chloe's eyes suddenly became clearer. She knew what she had to do. The redhead abruptly stood up and looked around the room. The Bellas looked up, surprised at the sudden movement from the redhead. Without saying a word, she turned around and went out.

* * *

She immediately found the brunette where she expected her to be. "Beca Anne Mitchell, I am sick and tired of letting you run away from me." She almost cringed at the sound of desperation in her voice. She waited for any reaction to give away what the young DJ was thinking about.

The brunette sighed, gave an almost imperceptible nod, and gestured for her to seat.

"Chloe, I'm sick and tired of running away too."

She didn't really know if it was a good sign that the normally closed-off alt-girl was willing to talk. She already knew how it felt to lose the girl, anything other than that is good news to her, so she'll just have to continue. Against all her being, she left a respectable distance when she took a seat. She waited for a few moments, or it might have been hours, but still nothing was said between them.

The redhead glanced at the girl beside her before turning back to the beach, the bright full moon giving enough light. The scene would have been romantic really, if it weren't for the conversation that they'd have to have.

She nudged the other's shoulder a little. "So, I guess you found my secret place?"

Beca, as if only registering that there was another person beside her, arched an eyebrow and turned to the taller girl but didn't say anything.

So Chloe continued. "Yeah, this is actually my sanctuary, have been for years. Whenever we're here and I need to get away from everybody else, I come here. The nice cove gives a little semblance of being a private beach. Everyone knew that if I went here, I wasn't to be bothered. My family even christened this as Chloe's Beach." The redhead softly chuckled and shook her head. "I even etched my name on that driftwood right there."

"How... How did you know I'd be here?"

"I knew you went here whenever you'd gone out of the house. I figured you didn't want to be bothered as well so I didn't follow you." The redhead shrugged. "I'm just so glad nobody else found it. Yeah, even Aubrey doesn't know exactly where this is."

Beca looked at the gorgeous woman beside her. "Chloe... I..."

The redhead shrugged feigning nonchalance. "It's okay Becs. I mean not really, but I do understand if you don't feel the same. I get it, really. I just felt like I had to tell you, you know? I didn't want to lie to you anymore. Regardless of all of that though, I want you to know, I need you to fully understand that whatever this is, it doesn't change what we have, that we're still best friends and that I will always _always_ be your friend above all else. Do you understand that?". The taller Bella expressed almost pleadingly.

"Chloe... I..." The brunette really didn't know what to say, her mind is a jumbled mess so she just blurted out the first coherent thought that came to her. "Jesse and I talked."

The older Bella's heart dropped. "Oh..." It wasn't at all what she expected to hear but she tried to compose herself quickly. "I guess that's good... So you two are ok now?"

"Yeah. He helped me figure out some stuff. So yeah, I guess, we are."

"That's... Uh... That's good. I'm happy for you Becs, really I am." Chloe gave Beca a smile that couldn't quite reach her eyes. "Just know, I'll always be here for you." She nodded in affirmation. "I just hope he'll do a better job this time around. If not, I... Well, I'll sic Amy on him."

"Wait! No! No! We're not back together. We're okay but not as... No... I mean, we're back to being friends. Just friends."

"Oh... Oh... Okay."

"Yeah. We decided we were better off as friends and that it was a mistake that we even thought we could be more. We were trying too hard and it just wasn't meant to be. We weren't right for each other in that sense."

The redhead nodded, unsure of what that means for them. She waited for a while longer for Beca to say anything more but when the younger girl didn't, she cautiously prodded. "So... Becs, are we... uh... good?"

The brunette played with her hands, closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know how she should answer the loaded question. When she opened her eyes, she turned to look at the older girl. "Listen Chlo... I... We've known each other for a little less than a year".

The older Bella nodded again. This was it. The eventual rejection she had been expecting. Her heartbeat picked up but she kept her cool. She needed to hear this, to really listen.

The brunette continued. "In that short span of time, we've gotten to know each other really well and you've been my very best friend... But... You know... I... Well Chloe I..." Beca took a deep breath. Why is it so hard for her to say how she really feels? She could be sarcastic, she could banter, she could trade snarky remarks but when it came to her feelings, she was just a mumbling mess. She took a deep breath again and looked at Chloe who just silently urged her to continue. "W-What I'm...uh... trying to say is... I... I'm emotionally stunted... and I'm awkward... I... uh... I run away... And... And I push everyone away... but... but Chloe... I... Well I... I...". Her frustration got the better of her. "Ugh! Fuck! How is this so hard? Damn it!" She roughly brushed her hair and rubbed her face with her palms.

Chloe faced the smaller girl, grabbed Beca's hands and squeezed them tight. "Take deep breaths Becs, deep breaths. That's good. Keep doing that. Ok, uh, I have an idea."

Beca tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that coursed through her from Chloe's touch and focused instead on trying to slow her breathing down and when she was ready, she looked up and nodded.

Chloe felt electricity shot through her when she grabbed Beca's hand, she let go and discreetly wiped them in her jeans, trying to settle her nerves. Both girls missed the connection immediately.

The two girls kept facing each other, both unwilling to lose all contact entirely.

"So... I know how you're well-adept with words." Chloe smirked and the brunette just rolled her eyes. "Beca, I already know all those things you said about yourself but we really have to have this talk in order for us to move... uh... forward. So, if it's ok with you, I wanna try something."

The petite girl had no idea where this was going but for Chloe, she'd be willing to try anything so she nodded again.

"We're going to have our own personal riff-off. There won't be any rules. You don't have to use the same word to follow-up with another song but you do have to say... I mean sing exactly what you want to say. And you could rearrange the song however you like." The redhead gave a small but encouraging smile. "You up for it, DJ?". The older girl added, arching her eyebrow and throwing in the challenge.

The brunette couldn't believe what she heard, Chloe just got her. She obviously knows her music and Chloe's knowledge is quite substantial as well. She couldn't express herself with words but with music, she can do anything. A small smile started to creep and she nodded again.

"Good. Ok... So... Um... I guess I should start." The redhead's brows furrowed in concentration as she thought. "Ok... I got it"

_**What would I give to live where you are**_

_**What would I pay to stay here beside you**_

_**What would I do to see you smiling at me**_

_**Where would we walk, where would we run**_

_**If we could stay all day in the sun**_

_**Just you and me, and I could be**_

_**Part of your world**_

Beca chuckled. "Really, Red? You start off with The Little Mermaid, really?"

"What? Us gingers have to stick together! Don't worry I'm just warming up and at least I got you to smile."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Ok Ariel, whatever!"

"Fine, you don't like the song. I have another one."

"I thought it's my turn!"

"I said there are no rules. Plus it will give you more time to think of a song." Chloe smirked and winked.

"You're forgetting I'm a DJ. I live for music."

"Pshh..." The redhead rolled her eyes.

**(CHLOE****)**

_**I can see the pain behind your eyes**_

_**It's been there for quite a while**_

_**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**_

_**I would like to show you what true love can really do**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And all your trouble**_

_**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl let me love you**_

_**A heart of numbness gets brought to life**_

_**I'll take you there**_

Beca had to think for a moment of what she wanted to say. She's overwhelmed and beyond happy that the girl she loves is saying all these but she knew achingly well that love is not enough.

**(BECA)****  
**

**Summer comes, winter fades,**

**Here we are just the same,**

**Don't need pressure, don't need change,**

**Let's not give the game away.**

**Just please don't say you love me,**

**Cause I might not say it back,**

**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping **

**When you look at me like that.**

**There's no need to worry **

**When you see just where we're at.**

**Just please don't say you love me,**

**Cause I might not say it back.**

The young DJ immediately noticed the hurt in the redhead's eyes and she had to clarify.

**It's probably what's best for you, I only want the best for you **

**And if I'm not the best then you're stuck**

**And I just ran out of band-aids **

**I don't even know where to start**

**'Cause you can bandage the damage**

**You never really can fix a heart**

The redhead rubbed her face. She understood what the younger girl was saying but as hard as she tried, she really couldn't stop herself from falling.

**(CHLOE)****  
**

_**Something always brings me back to you.**_

_**It never takes too long.**_

_**No matter what I say or do**_

_**I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.**_

_**You hold me without touch.**_

_**You keep me without chains.**_

_**I never wanted anything so much**_

_**than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.**_

_**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**_

_**But you're on to me and all over me.**_

**(BECA)****  
**

**I don't want you to want me**

**Wouldn't want you to know**

**I don't care where you've gone beast**

**I care where you go**

**Take the night off, hey**

**Be bad for me**

**Take it right off and**

**Be bad for me**

**(CHLOE)****  
**

_**Your words circle in my head**_

_**And weigh so heavy on my chest**_

_**And I'm crushed by your expectation**_

_**Do I push too hard or fall too fast**_

_**The moment never seems to last**_

_**And will I stop for long enough to know**_

_**'Cause everybody burns**_

_**And when it starts to hurt**_

_**I cry**_

_**I feel it in my veins**_

_**I just can't walk away**_

_**This time**_

_**I feel it in my veins**_

_**I just can't walk away**_

_**This time**_

Beca sighed. She only wanted what's best for Chloe, and what's best for the redhead is not her. And when Chloe realizes that, she's going to leave. Everybody leaves and she's always the one left with a broken heart.

The older Bella noticed the reaction so she decided to continue with a different approach.

_**Shaking your head like it's all wrong**_

_**Before you're here, you're already gone**_

_**And even with the light all around you**_

_**You're all alone in the dark**_

_**Too many tears, too many falls**_

_**It's easier here behind these walls**_

_**But you don't have to walk in the shadows**_

_**Life is so hard**_

_**You're breaking your own heart**_

_**Taking it too far down the lonely road**_

_**You say you just want love**_

_**But when it's close enough you just let it go**_

_**The very thing you've been the most afraid of**_

_**You've been doing it from the start**_

_**Breaking your own heart**_

_**You're breaking your own heart**_

_**It's not too late, I'm still right here**_

_**If only you let go of your fears**_

**(BECA)****  
**

**Momma please stop cryin', I can't stand the sound**

**Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down**

**I hear glasses breakin' as I sit up in my bed**

**I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said**

**Daddy please stop yellin', I can't stand the sound**

**Make mama stop cryin', cause I need you around**

**My mama she loves you, no matter what she says it's true**

**I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you too**

**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away**

**Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way**

**It ain't easy growin' up in World War III**

**Never knowin' what love could be, well I've seen**

**I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family**

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything**

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave**

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**

**Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally**

**I don't wanna have to split the holidays**

**I don't want two addresses**

**I don't want a stepmother anyways**

**And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Turn around please**

**Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Don't leave us here alone**

**Mom will be nicer**

**I'll be so much better**

**I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right**

**I'll be your little girl forever**

**I'll go to sleep at night**

Tears were streaming down her eyes. This is the first time she ever told anybody what happened, even vaguely. Her father left her physically, her mother left her emotionally. Regardless, both of them abandoned her. The two people that was supposed to love her unconditionally had left her. After crying the whole night, a 10-year old Beca vowed to never let it affect her again. She build walls, she retreated from her so-called friends, who didn't even bother to ask why she started sitting alone during lunch. She pushed everybody away and nobody tried to stop her or even bother to ask what's wrong.

She could feel Chloe silently crying beside her, though she didn't say anything, she didn't make a move and Beca was grateful for that. She didn't need her pity. She didn't need comforting words or rubbing of backs because in reality, they don't mean anything. What she wanted, what she needed the most was somebody to just stay.

**I was a daddy's girl sometime,**

**But I loved my momma till the end of the line**

**I am cold and I am bright,**

**It's a curse of mine to be sad at night**

**It's a curse of mine to be sad at night**

**Late at night he'll come to me**

**And he'll tell me I'm alone**

**Don't you think I don't already know?**

**All I hear are words**

**There's something I don't know**

**Where, where can I go?**

**All I see is road**

**No one takes me home,**

**Where, where can I go?**

The two girls sat in silence as the tears dried up. Beca was waiting for Chloe to up and leave. Chloe was composing herself, she had to properly say what she needed to.

**(CHLOE)****  
**

_**You need a friend**_

_**I'll be around**_

_**Don't let this end**_

_**Before I see you again**_

_**What can I say to convince you**_

_**To change your mind for me?**_

_**Look in my eyes, what do you see?**_

_**Not just the color**_

_**Look inside of me**_

_**Tell me all you need and I will try**_

_**I will try**_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_**I'm gonna hold you closer than before**_

_**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**_

_**I'll be free for you anytime**_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

**(BECA)****  
**

**I'm not the easiest person to love**

**I'm often the one who lets things go unresolved**

**Yet you choose to be**

**On the side of me**

**On the side of me**

**Yet you choose to be on the side of me**

**On the side of me**

**Everyone needs a friend to hold**

**When it's cold outside**

**And there's no place to go**

**Everyone needs a friend to hold**

**All alone I cried**

**There was no place to go**

**I remember when nobody cared**

**Nobody cared...**

**I'm not the easiest person to love**

**But you, you've opened your heart to show me what I'm worth**

**'Cause you choose to be**

**On the side of me**

**On the side of me**

**What a mystery**

**You're on the side of me**

**On the side of me**

**(CHLOE)****  
**

_**Behind your Broadway show**_

_**I heard a voice say please don't hurt me**_

_**You've carried on so long**_

_**You couldn't stop if you tried it**_

_**You've built your wall so high**_

_**That no one could climb it**_

_**But I'm gonna try**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your perfect**_

_**Take it off now girl, take it off now girl**_

_**I wanna see inside**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight**_

_**I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower**_

_**I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out**_

_**We'll be falling, falling**_

_**But that's okay**_

_**Cause I'll be right here**_

_**I just wanna know**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your perfect**_

_**Take it off now girl, take it off now girl**_

_**Cause I wanna see inside**_

_**Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight**_

Even with the available light, she could see the subtle change in the brunette's demeanor. Those steel blue eyes became softer and this urged the redhead to keep going.

_**You say it's easier**_

_**Alone and undisturbed**_

_**You said yes and danced before**_

_**And got your feelings hurt**_

_**You say most days you're good**_

_**It's not so bad this room**_

_**Why chance the rain today**_

_**Even though it's clear and sunny**_

_**You can close your eyes, don't worry**_

_**I'll still be here in the morning**_

_**Take a breath and listen**_

_**Open up stop wishing**_

_**All that you've been missing**_

_**Standing in front of you**_

_**Everything you're fearing**_

_**All the walls you're building**_

_**Take a chance, your reason**_

_**Standing in front of you**_

Beca's stormy blue eyes locked in to baby blue ones and she couldn't find anything there other than genuine love. _The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for. _ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This is Chloe. Chloe understood her, supported her, didn't push, didn't demand anything from her, she knew what's on her mind by her smiles, she let her have some space when she needed it but went after her when she ran away, and utilized what used to be her only refuge and strength to get to her. _You just got to find the ones worth suffering for._

**(BECA)****  
**

**You want to stay with me in the morning **

**You only hold me when I sleep, **

**I was meant to tread the water **

**Now I've gotten in too deep, **

**For every piece of me that wants you **

**Another piece backs away. **

**'Cause you give me something **

**That makes me scared, alright, **

**This could be nothing **

**But I'm willing to give it a try, **

**Please give me something **

**'Cause someday I might know my heart. **

**You already waited up for hours **

**Just to spend a little time alone with me, **

**And I can say I've never bought you flowers **

**I can't work out what they mean, **

**I never thought that I'd love someone, **

**That was someone else's dream. **

**'Cause you give me something **

**That makes me scared, alright, **

**This could be nothing **

**But I'm willing to give it a try, **

**Please give me something, **

**'Cause you give me something **

**That makes me scared, alright, **

**This could be nothing **

**But I'm willing to give it a try, **

**Please give me something **

**'Cause someday I might know my heart. **

"Really?". The redhead asked still unbelieving and the petite girl nodded.

They didn't notice when they started holding hands. Their smiles couldn't grow any bigger. Their eyes showed love for each other. Nobody dared to move, afraid to ruin the moment, afraid to be woken up if this were just a dream. But after a little while, Chloe's smile started to deflate and then she pursed her lips. Beca unconsciously mirrored the actions and fear started creeping in.

"Chlo, what is it?"

**(CHLOE)**_**  
**_

_**Oh, this is the start of something good**_

_**Don't you agree?**_

_**I haven't felt like this in so many moons**_

_**You know what I mean?**_

_**And we can build through this destruction**_

_**As we are standing on our feet**_

_**So, since you want to be with me**_

_**You'll have to follow through**_

_**With every word you say**_

_**And I, all I really want is you**_

_**You to stick around**_

_**I'll see you everyday**_

_**But you have to follow through**_

_**The words you say to me are unlike anything**_

_**That's ever been said**_

_**And what you do to me is unlike anything**_

_**That's ever been**_

_**Am I too obvious to preach it?**_

_**You're so hypnotic on my heart**_

_**So, since you want to be with me**_

_**You'll have to follow through**_

_**With every word you say**_

_**And I, all I really want is you**_

_**For you to stick around**_

_**I'll see you everyday**_

_**But you have to follow through**_

_**You have to follow through**_

_**You're gonna have to follow through**_

Beca knew what Chloe was asking from her. She understood all too well. But there was no hesitation, the brunette was certain she could never run away from the redhead again.

**(BECA)****  
**

**You healed these scars over time**

**Embraced my soul**

**You loved my mind**

**You're the only angel in my life**

**I may not have the softest touch**

**I may not say the words as such**

**And though I may not look like much**

**I'm yours**

**And though my edges may be rough**

**And never feel I'm quite enough**

**It may not seem like very much**

**But I'm yours**

**I may not have the softest touch**

**I may not say the words as such**

**I know I don't fit in that much**

**But I'm yours**

Unconsciously, the two leaned in. Their foreheads touched, bright blue eyes locked in to steel blue ones, smiles mirrored each other's.

**(CHLOE)**_**  
**_

_**Settle down with me**_

_**And I'll be your safety**_

_**You'll be my lady**_

_**I was made to keep your body warm**_

_**But I'm cold as, the wind blows**_

_**So hold me in your arms**_

_**My heart's against your chest**_

_**Your lips pressed to my neck**_

**(BECA)****  
**

**I've fallen for your eyes**

**But they don't know me yet**

**And the feeling I forget**

**I'm in love now**

**(CHLOE)**_**  
**_

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**Wanna be loved**_

_**Wanna be loved**_

One of Chloe's hands reached up to caress Beca's cheek and the smaller girl leaned in to the touch, her own hands rested on the redhead's hips. A ghost of a contented sigh escaped from both lips.

**(BECA)****  
**

**This feels like I've fallen in love**

**Fallen in love**

**Fallen in love**

**(CHLOE)**_**  
**_

_**Yeah I've been feeling everything**_

_**From hate to love**_

_**From love to lust**_

_**From lust to truth**_

_**I guess that's how I know you**_

_**So hold you close**_

_**To help you give it up**_

******(BECA)**

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**Wanna be loved**

**Wanna be loved**

**(CHLOE)**_**  
**_

_**This feels like I've fallen in love**_

_**Fallen in love**_

_**Fallen in love**_

"I love you and I'm in love with you Chloe Beale"

"And I to you Beca Mitchell"

And as their lips finally touched, everything else faded away. Their doubts, their insecurities, their walls, their fears slipped away with the retreating waves. Right there, right now, and in the mornings to come, what they wanted, what they needed most, and what they had was each other. And music was the key to unlocking it all.

* * *

**A/N: So there! First multi-chapter fanfic done! Oh yeah!**

**Songs used, in order of appearance, were**

**Chloe: **_**Part of Your Wold (Reprise) by Jodi Benson (from the OST of The Little Mermaid) **_**and **_**Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo**_

**Beca: **_**Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin **_**and **_**Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato**_

**Chloe: **_**Gravity by Sara Bareilles**_

**Beca: **_**Take The Night Off by Laura Marling**_

**Chloe: **_**This Time by Vanessa Carlton**_** and **_**Breaking Your Own Heart by Kelly Clarkson**_

**Beca: **_**Family Portrait by P!nk**_** and **_**Where Can I Go by Laura Marling**_

**Chloe: **_**More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw**_

**Beca: **_**On The Side Of Me by Corrinne May**_

**Chloe: **_**Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth feat Emeli Sandé**_** and **_**Standing in Front of You by Kelly Clarkson**_

**Beca: **_**You Give Me Something by James Morrison**_

**Chloe: **_**Follow Through by Gavin DeGraw**_

**Beca: **_**I'm Yours by The Script**_

**Bechloe: **_**Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.**_

**Wow, that's a long list. Anyway, those are some of my most favorite songs and/or artists. If you like them as well, virtual hugs, high fives and fist bumps!**

**Tell me what you think of this story.**

**Thank you very much to all of you who stuck by me with this wild idea.**

**We out!**


End file.
